Winter Day
by Saphirerose
Summary: This is a story of how I thought Yue and Keroberos' first winter would be like.


Winter day  
  
By: Saphirerose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Clow, Yue and Keroberos. They belong to Clamp. I am not doing this for money. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Yue!" cried Keroberos, his gold wings twitching. It was our first winter and it had snowed the night before. Keroberos and myself I added grudgly wanted to go play in it.  
  
The white flakes covered everything in the beautiful estate of Clow's. All the pine trees that surrounded the place were covered in snow and ice, changing the normal green pine needles into a truly beautiful sight of white, blue, and violet.  
  
Just like Keroberos seemed to be most drawn to spring and summer I found myself being drawn to fall and winter, I suspected that it had to do with our design. Perhaps Master Clow meant for us to represent the season as well.  
  
"Go on, Yue." Clow said, his blue eyes twinkling with fondness. "I know that you want to go outside just as much as Keroberos does." Clow always seemed to know how to read me like an open book. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. With that he returned to the thick volume he was reading. His raven hair was reflecting blue in the light from the fireplace. I was almost tempted to remain and continue watching him. I loved watching my master do anything. For a being that was less than a year old, everything was new, exciting and something to be treasured. But my master did tell me to go outside and I really wanted to see the thing my master called snow up closer. I slowly stood up from my seat next to my master chair.  
  
"I will return in a little bit, master." I said as I turned and walked to the door. I turned once more when I felt his eyes on me. He then smiled at me.  
  
"Have fun Angel." I couldn't help but smile at the nickname he had given me. He once told me that he got the idea for my design from a religion where winged beings such as myself served a God. In my opinion it was quite fitting since I considered Clow to be my god.  
  
"Thank you master." I turned once more and headed to the door to the library where Keroberos was already waiting.  
  
"Finally!" he said exasperated. Keroberos wasn't known for his patience. In many ways he is my complete and total opposite. But then again master Clow intended him to be. But I still had some affection for the being that could be considered my brother. We may annoy each other, him pulling my hair and me pulling his tail but we both really didn't want the other to be hurt. Master Clow said we acted like real siblings. We may annoy each other but we did love each other. I found this to be true. Not that I would ever admit it.  
  
We quickly walked through the large house and headed out the garden door. In spring and summer it was full of many different types of flowers and plants. Each type strikingly beautiful and smelled wonderful. Now all the plants were dead, though master said that they would return in the following spring, the garden had become barren. The snow had changed the garden once more into a place of beauty. The snow covering everything turned the things it touched into statues of ice and snow.  
  
The cool air struck me but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact I found the cold air and the snowflakes falling into my hair to be quite enjoyable. I turned and saw and amusing sight, Keroberos was jumping from place to place, causing huge clouds of snow to appear where he landed. It seemed chasing the snowflakes and trying to catch some of the snowflakes. I found the sight be very and amusing and chuckled lightly to myself. It reminded me of how a kitten was said to act. The thought of Keroberos as a kitten was very humorous to me. Then for fun I picked up some snow in my hand. It was very cold. Within seconds my hand was turning pink and starting to tingle. I saw how it formed to my hand and got an idea. I scooped up a big handful and threw it at Keroberos when he turned to face me.  
  
"Yue!!!!!!!!!" Keroberos roared furious with his face covered in snow. He quickly started to stalk towards me. I took to the air a bit and flew away from the house. I knew master would not take kindly to Keroberos and myself fighting in the house and destroying his peace. We were quickly at the edge of the garden near the old well when I was pushed into a snowdrift by Keroberos. I sat up in the pile of snow I had fallen into and shivered. The cold snow had soaked my clothing through. Keroberos was now standing in front of me laughing. He was no longer angry but like me enjoying our game.  
  
"You look hilarious!" he roared with laughter. I stood up and shock the snow from myself. He went to pounce on me and I jumped back. I startled as I felt my feet slip from beneath me and fell backwards into the well.  
  
"Yue !!!!!!!!" Keroberos yelled as I fell. I didn't have enough time to draw my wings into my body before I brook through the layer of ice and into the freezing water. I tried to reach the surface but I didn't know how to swim and my wings were weighing me down. My vision was turning black around the edges and I could and my chest was on fire. I felt myself start to breath in the water.  
  
"Windy!" I heard my master summon the card. Then I felt myself being lifted from the well and settled onto the cold snow. I breathed in my first breath in what seemed to be an eternity and started coughing up the water I had breathed in before. I felt myself being lifted up into a warm embrace.  
  
"Are you all right Angel?" I heard my master call softly. I weakly turned my head and opened my eyes to see his worried face.  
  
"M.....mm....ma..ster." I managed in a shivering voice before I gave into the darkness. I heard a terrified yell calling out my name but soon that was lost to me too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Keroberos POV -  
  
I jumped forward intending to pounce on Yue. I was enjoying the game he had started. He jumped backwards to dodge me. Then he face filled with terror as slipped and fell backwards into the old brick well.  
  
"Yue!!!!!!!!!" I yelled terrified. I had just enough time to fear for Yue when Master Clow appeared. I was never so glad for his ability to appear out of nowhere as I was then.  
  
"Windy!" he summoned quickly and I saw the soaked form of Yue quickly drawn out of the well. He was then gently settled on the snow-covered ground. Yue then started to cough harshly expelling some water he had breathed in. Master then gently lifted him up to cradle him in his arms. Yue looked horrible. He was soaked through and his lips were starting to turn blue. He was also shivering harshly.  
  
"Are you all right Angel?" I heard master ask. Yue weakly turned his head and opened his lavender colored eyes a tiny bit.  
  
"M.....mm....ma..ster." I heard him say before his eyes slid shut and he completely collapsed into Clow's arms.  
  
"Yue!!!!!!!!" both master and myself yelled. Master Clow quickly stood up and ran towards the house with Yue cradled in his arms. I quickly followed behind him and for the first time in my short life feared for Yue's life.  
  
We quickly ran into the house. I absent-mindedly shut the door with my tail. We ran to Yue's room and master gently set Yue on his bed. He muttered a quick drying spell for Yue, himself and me. He then put Yue under the thick quilt. Then he moved quickly to the fireplace in front of Yue's bed and said a fire spell to start it. He moved a chair besides Yue's bed and wearily sat in it.  
  
"Is he going to be all right?" I asked fearing the answer would be a negative.  
  
"He should be with time, now that I have him warmed up a bit." He said looking at me with gentle eyes.  
  
"I am sorry master. I didn't mean for Yue to fall into the well." I said as I ducked my head ashamed.  
  
"I know you didn't, Keroberos. I saw what happened. I was using a little bit of my magic to watch you and Yue just in case. You two were just playing together in the snow when he jumped backwards and slipped. It was an accident, you and Yue are still quite young and didn't know of the dangers."  
  
"Thank you master." I said turning my head to look at the sleeping Yue. He was weakly turning and calling for Master and myself.  
  
"Sshhhhh, we are both here Angel. There is no reason to fret." Clow said as he lightly brushed Yue's hair away from his flushed face. This seemed to calm him and soon he was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Things passed like this for two days. Clow and myself would watch over Yue only leaving when we had to. I would sleep near the fire and Master Clow would sleep on the chair near Yue's bed. We constantly worried over the fever that Yue had as it would rise and fall but never leave completely. He would constantly cough or call for master or myself but he never awoke. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -Yue's Pov-  
  
The first thing I noticed was that I was safe and warm in own bed. The feel of my bed and blankets comforted me. I turned my head to see my master asleep with his head and arms on my bed. I moved my hand and lightly brushed a strand of raven hair away from his face.  
  
He slowly drifted awake. His navy eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to rest in my palm. His eyes then met mine and he jumped back in shock.  
  
"Yue, you are awake!" he exclaimed shocked. Then he pulled me into a tight hug. This was a shock to me. My master was often smiling and showing affection in other ways but he didn't often hug Keroberos or myself.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked me as he relaxed his grip and released me. He then sat up in his chair awaiting an answer.  
  
"I am fine master, other then feeling tired and a bit weak. I replied happily at his concern.  
  
"That's good." He said smiling slightly.  
  
"I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you master." I said embarrassed and turned my head down and looked at my hands.  
  
"Yue." he said and took one hand and lightly held my chin. He then lifted it so I was forced to look in his navy eyes. "It was an accident. I was happy to see you playing with Keroberos; you do not allow yourself to have fun very often. My only regret was I didn't warn you and Keroberos of the dangers of winter."  
  
"Master" I said. Then I heard a little shuffling near the fireplace and turned to see Keroberos lying there. When his eyes met mine He quickly got up and ran over to my bed.  
  
"Yue, I am so glad that you are all right. I have been worried." He said.  
  
"I am fine." I said trying to calm his fears. "It was not your fault." I said and yawned. I tried to keep my eyes open and found myself being pushed down on my bed.  
  
"Go to sleep angel. We will be here when you awaken." master said. I finally let myself give in. I was safe with my family. There was no other place I would rather be then here with my master and Keroberos.  
  
The End  
  
Author's note- I know that Yue was a bit out if character and I intended him to be. I figured that at one time he had to act more like a child but still somewhat aloof. If I have made any other mistakes, I am sorry this is my first Card Captor Sakura fanfic. Also this story is somewhat based on an idea from a different story. Hot Chocolate (With Two Marshmallows) by Daga . I changed it quite a bit and the other story only briefly mentioned the idea of Keroberos and Yue's first winter. Go read it. It was an excellent story. It is on the Clow no Tenshi page under Fics based on it. Please read and review. 


End file.
